A Year Without Rain
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: It may not of been a year, but without friends by her side she felt empty so she found her own way to them. Memories will haunt, mistakes will be made and hearts will break.   I still haven't decided on pairing yet so yeah.
1. Prologue

**I know I have all those other stories out there that needs to be finished/written, but I thought I would just try this one out**.

Prologue

Five teenagers with hot chocolate in hand were sitting on the roof of a house, watching the sunset. "When are you leaving?" a quiet voice came from the only girl of the group.

"Tomorrow," the blonde sitting to her right looked away so he didn't have to see her pained expression.

"Why can't you stay a little while longer?" the brunet girl leant her head onto the dark haired boy's shoulder sitting next to her.

"We're going to be pop Stars, they want to start as soon as possible," it was still the blonde boy doing all the talking as they looked out at the ocean.

"Will you guys ever come back?" There was only the sound of crickets and owls as none of the four boys could honestly give the answer she was looking for.

The blue eyes of the brown haired girl looked deeply into her mug, "I'm going to miss you guys so much. I'm going to be alone now." Tears threatened to break from her eyes as the dark haired boy lung his arm over her shoulder. "Who's going to help me in algebra? I'm going to fail," she managed to force a laugh not knowing if she was serious or not. The five sat in silence.

"You'll have Abby?" only the blonde one would talk to her, the others in silence with guilt.

"She only hung out with me to try and date James over there," she pointed down the row to the brown haired boy sitting on her far left.

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me this," James finally spoke.

The girl shrugged, "thought you would of figured it out yourself."

Finally the blonde looked at the girl, "as soon as we get enough money, we'll fly you out and you can come stay with us. No matter what it takes." He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," they all agreed even the dark haired boy and the Latino to her left pitched in.

The next day the girl waved the four boys off with tears in her eyes, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p> 


	2. Dodge Ball

This would of been up earlier but fanfic has decided it's piss Brianna off week.

Let me know what you think.

The next few chapters (5 or so) will be memories before she get's to LA.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I used to get some kind of communication from the boys at least once a day, slowly it dropped down to once a week, then every now and then. Two months ago I sent them a letter. I'm still sitting here waiting for that reply."<strong>_

Chapter 1

Dodgeball

Eight months from the goodbyes on the roof a girl boarded a plane headed for LA. In eight months she had gone from a loud and fun-loving girl to more quiet and reserved. She hid her ice-blue eyes from the rest of the world behind her black died hair that had been straightened only hours ago and bit her pierced lip. The only ones that could understand this girl, left her to become famous and that's when the changes started. Unknowingly, her five best friends took a part of her that they had molded since meeting her at age 12. She still remembers the day she meet the gang.

_A nervous looking girl stood at the front of a full class next to an ageing lady, "class, I would like to introduce you to Sophie Daniels. She has just moved here recently from a country called New Zealand, so could you all make her feel comfortable." A young Sophie with shoulder length brown hair and black-rimmed glasses moved to a seat at the back of the room._

_On the way, Sophie passed a row of four guys to get to her seat. She saw a brown haired boy leant over to the blonde next to him and thought she heard him whisper, "she will be mine." With a roll of her eyes she sat down behind the dark haired boy who was to the left of the blonde._

_"Hi, I'm Abby," The girl who sat to Sophie's left leant over and whispered her introduction. "I'll be your tour guide if you want," she sent a smile to the girl with long velvet red hair._

_"Thanks," Sophie set her bag down and pulled out her pen and paper, ready to start the lesson._

_"Today we'll start the lesson off with something easy," the teacher turned her back to the class and wrote up a math equation. Seeing the math, Sophie quietly groaned. Coming from New Zealand, Sophie had just finished her summer holidays so she had missed half a years worth of work. Starting with math was not good for her; it had always been a weakness of hers._

_Hearing her groans, the boy in front of her turned around, "I'll help you if you want?" Sophie nodded to the boy not wanting to speak in fear of getting in trouble on her first day. The brown haired boy from before gave the boy in front of her a dirty look as he over heard what was being said._

_Only just getting through the work for the period the bell finally rang to signal for the next class. Sophie mumbled to herself as she packed her work away "thank god that's over." Just as Abby promised, she had all her books packed in a second and popped up beside Sophie._

_"Ready to go?" Abby latched onto Sophie's arm and dragged her out of the class as she was still putting her things away. "So what have you got?" They were now in a busy hallway near a group of lockers._

_Sophie went into her bag, pulling out her timetable, "Gym."_

_"Oh my god, so do I," a large smile was etched across Abby's face as she dragged her towards the gym._

_"Dodge ball," the instruction clear and simple. The great American past time: Dodge ball. "Kendall and Zack, your captains," the gym coach pointed to the blonde from her math class and another boy with short orange hair. The gym coach then went down the line shoving students to the side that they would be on. Fate would have it so that Sophie was put onto the same team as Abby (the coach kinda felt sorry for her, being her first day and all), which also happened to be on the same team as her future friends. The teams split up and went to their respective sides. "Kendall, you have five minutes while I go get the balls to teach Sophie how to play, Zack, come with me," the gym coach left with Zack._

_Sophie stood on the outside of the team with Abby, the only one she knew, so Kendall, their captain came to her, making her feel more welcome, "Hi, I'm Kendall, I sit near you in math." He stuck his hand out for a handshake, which she took, "you know how to play?"_

_Sophie smirked at him shrugging, "must have watched the movie about a hundred times and went on to be the captain of the year 7 dodge ball champion team at my last school. So yeah, I know how to play."_

_"Nice, wanna be our secret weapon?" a twelve year old Kendall smiled._

_"Sure," she shrugged again._

_The gym coach came back with Zack in tow, each holding four balls each and placing them in the middle of the field. The other captain went back to his team as the coach blew his whistle. "Dodge ball!" he yelled and the game commenced._

_There were 10 people starting on each team; Zack's team was now down to himself and five others while there was only Kendall, James, Carlos and Sophie on the other side. One of the blonde guys from the other team threw a ball straight at Sophie. She was about to catch the ball when James stepped in front of her and took a ball to the groin. "Go on without me," James in his usual way was over dramatic and dropped to the ground holding his junk._

_Sophie rolled her eyes, "dude, I would of caught that," it was one of the first sentences that had come from he new girl all day and was heavy with her accent._

_The game kept on going as James dragged himself off the floor and to the holding seats. Balls were being aimed at Sophie now as the other team targeted her. Glancing over to her captain, Kendall gave a nod to herself and to Carlos, the new kid kicked into action._

_The three came closer together, dodging balls as they were being thrown. Picking up a ball each, they all mentally chose their target, Zack. Throwing simultaneously, Kendall went for the head shot, Carlos for the feat and Sophie for the mid. All three balls connected. It was now down to five on three. Not having any balls left, the trio was forced to wait for the other team to throw them back. The first ball that was thrown went right down the middle, not hitting anyone but as Carlos went to retrieve it he was hit squarely in the back with a second ball. The targets were now Kendall and Sophie. With the class cheering on the new girl, the two dodged four more balls that were thrown at them. Six balls waited on the floor to be picked up by Sophie and Kendall had other plans. The other team mistakenly threw the final two balls. Both were caught. This meant that the two who threw them were out and Carlos, along with James returned to play. With all the balls being on their side, the four all picked up one ball each, mocking the other team as they strutted their way to the middle line. Sophie and Kendall aimed for the blonde on the left while Carlos and James aimed for the brunette on the right. All four balls made their target as the four remaining players jumped with joy at their win._

_"Nice work," Kendall put out his fist for Sophie to bump._

_"You too," she replied out of breath and pushing the hair from her face._

_From that simple game of dodge ball, Sophie had won the respect from her peers that she thought she never would, made a few new friends in the process and it was only second period._


	3. Tutors

"_Since that last letter came, I knew I wasn't getting any more. There was just something about it that said that they don't remember me. Two months ago, I decided that I was going go to LA and give them a piece of my mind."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>Tutors<strong>

_Sitting down at seat 2J, Sophie made herself comfortable for her hard earned flight to LA. Her laptop was sitting on her knees, her whole life. Opening it, she began scrolling through photos and documents. Everything was stored on it, schoolwork, phone numbers, emails, pictures, journal, schedule. Everything. She opened up her emails, checking them like every other day. Still, there was no reply from her 'best friends'._

A piece of paper was slapped on the desk in front of her with a large, red F. The class was math and she had taken her first test the Friday prior. There was a note stuck to the front of the paper, a request from her teacher to see her after the lesson. Sophie sunk into her chair at getting her first fail in her new life. The 4th period math teacher finished handing out all the papers to the class and headed back to her perch at the front of the class, "Logan, can I see you after class?" Said boy blushed as he too sunk into his seat, not knowing what he did wrong.

The bell rang as Sophie began to pack her things up slowly. Zipping her bag up, she turned to the red head waiting for her, "wait for me outside? I just have to talk to Mrs. James." Abby nodded and left the class, waiting by the door so Sophie could still see her red mop. Logan was still nervously packing his things away, dropping a pen every now and then from shaking so much. Mrs. James looked up from her paper that she was reading, "Don't worry, you two aren't in trouble." Still untrusting the two made their way to their teacher's desk with caution.

"Take a seat," the unwilling pair made it to the front and their graying teacher gestured to the desks alongside the desk. "Logan, how do you feel about being a tutor?" Mrs. James paired out at the two over her glasses.

"Umm, ahh. Yeah?" The smart boy shrugged too, adding to his confusion.

"Good, because Sophie here is very behind in my class and I need her to catch up," their teacher was very straight up and didn't care if she was embarrassing the girl or not.

"Sure," it was a quick reply but one that would mean everything for the future.

"That was all," Mrs. James went back to her paper as she waved them out of the room.

"So, when do you want to do this?" the boy turned to the girl and gave her a lopsided smile.

"I'm free most lunches but I think Abby would have something to say about that, and I'm doing anything after school yet so I'm free then too," Sophie's arms were loaded and about to drop as she reached for the door.

Logan leaned over and opened it for them, "how about today then? We can go over the test."

Giving a friendly smile, the new girl replied, "sure."

The two stopped as Logan reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled down his address and handed it to the girl. As the paper changed hands, the smart boy thought of another idea, "how about you walk home with me after school?"

"Why not, I'll just text my mum and let her know," Sophie reached into her bag and pulled out her second hand Cellphone and texted her mum. "All done." Sophie smiled up at Logan and looked down at her phone, "she said it's sweet I just have to be home by 5. You're in my 5th period science class, right?"

The dark haired boy nodded.

"I'll see you then?" The two split up as Sophie went towards her waiting friend and Logan; Sophie guessing went to where his friends were sitting for lunch.

Sophie was punched on her arm as she started walking with Abby, "So, Logan huh?"

The dark-haired girl blushed as she looked back over her shoulder to the boy who had just disappeared round the corner, "no, he's my math tutor."

Her friend rolled her eyes, "whatever you say. Do you need to go to your locker?"

Nodding her head, the two turned left down a hall and went to her locker.

"Ok so your homework for tonight is to read the rest of chapter three so we can get on with the experiments tomorrow," the grey haired, glasses wearing teacher stood at the front of the class writing the pages of the chapter down.

There was only the sound of scraping pens as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Once again Sophie packed all her books and pens into her bag and slung it over her left shoulder, moving towards the bench just in front of her. Logan was there, taking his time as he finished scrawling down some notes, "c'mon slow coach."

Logan looked up to see the dark haired girl waiting for her and speed up his actions, "I just got to finish this sentence…. And done." He dotted his pen on the page for extra effect and closed his notebook.

"So where abouts do you live?" Sophie hitched her bag up further as she followed the smart boy out of the room.

"Just a couple streets over from the hockey rink," the two walked out of the school chatting about things to do in Minnesota.

"Well here we are, my humble home," Logan stood in front of a white two-storied house quiet typical to the area. Out side the house, the lawn was tidally kept with a tree in the front yard with a swing hanging off one of the lower branches and a simple white letterbox.

Sophie looked around, feeling like she was in a familiar place, then it hit her, "you don't live far from me, I live just down the road." Pointing down across the road a few houses there was a house similar to the one they were standing at but had green roof rather than a blue one.

Logan walked up the path with Sophie following closely behind and let himself and his student into the house. "So where do you want to do this?" Logan chucked his bag onto a couch and stepped through into the kitchen.

"Where do you usually go?" The dark-haired girl watched as the smart boy got two glasses of orange juice and a bag of cookies and set them down on the counter top.

"I usually study in my room but we can do it at the counter if you want?"

Sophie picked up her glass and took a sip, "mmm fresh squeeze; my favourite."

The two sat side by side on bar stools as Sophie took out the contents of her bag.

"So what don't you get?" Logan looked at her test and saw crosses at every question.

Sophie gave him an evil glare, "all of it." She then proceeded at banging her head on the books in front of her.

"Ok we'll start at number one, if Jane has 21 apples and Henry had 18, what…" Sophie didn't hear the rest as she quickly zoned out. "Sophie, this is only question one and your not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Logan poked Sophie in the side to get her attention.

Forgetting what she was doing, Sophie mumbled under her breath, "I wish I could play the piano."

"Concentrate, if you can't work out math how do you expect to be able to play an instrument?"

"Good point Logie, alright let's go, question number one," with her short attention span in check, Sophie picked up her pen and the paper, trying to concentrate on the work. Not long after, the paper was dropped to the desk, "yeah, I still have no idea what's going on."

Taking the test off her, Logan rewrote the question onto a clean piece of paper, "What we need to do is take the numbers out, so that gives us 21 and 15. Now it says that they put them together so we will add them," Logan then wrote a plus sign in between the two numbers.

"So that makes 36," Logan nodded at her input.

"Now it says that they split it equally between Jane, Henry and their friend Frank."

"So that means we divide it by 3?" he nodded again.

"That's right so we write that on the next line," Sophie picked up the pen and did as instructed.

"36 divided by 3 is, ummm," Sophie mentally calculated and added some finger action in there. Smiling, she proudly stated her answer, "12."

Logan smiled in her achievement, "here's a cookie." He handed the bag to her so Sophie could choose a cookie.

"Ok, question two. What is larger, 9 and ¾ or 12/4?" getting a blank stare, Logan once again wrote it out on a new piece of paper. "So if there is 9 and ¾, how many quarters are there all together?" Just as Sophie was about to answer, the front door to Logan's house was flung open.

Three bags were dropped in the den and their owners appeared in the kitchen. "Hey Logan," the tall boy from a lot of Sophie's classes nodded in the boys direction. "New Girl," and nodded in her direction. "Wait, what? Logan, how? Why?" The boy sat in the seat next to Sophie and stuck a dramatic pose with his chin on his closed fist and a cheesy smile, "Hi, I'm James, I like long walks on the beach and I'm allergic to grape jelly. Do you want to go out with me on Friday night?"

The confused girl sent a look to Logan who had been pushed off his seat and just rolled his eyes, as did the other two boys standing by. "I'm Sophie and I think I'm good."

"Hey your dodge ball girl and sit behind us in math and science?" the blonde boy came forward.

Sophie began packing her unfinished work into her bag as she nodded, "Logan, I'm going to go, do you want to finish this some other time?" The bag was slung over shoulder as she headed towards the door.

"Wait, Sophie. I'll kick these guys out and we can continue if you want?"

Sophie looked back at the boy, "nah it's fine."

The blonde once again started up, "we were just going to come get Logan for a game of street hockey, we can leave if you want to."

"It's fine, I wasn't getting any of it any way," she tried to leave but was stopped by the blonde.

"Well if you don't want to study, then do you want to come play?" the girl was nearly out of the house but these boys were persistent.

"I don't have any gear to use," trying to leave, she was stopped, again.

"Wait, you can use some of my old skates and I'm sure someone has a stick lying around some where," sent her a friendly smile as he tried to include Sophie in the four friends activities.

"Okay, I have more excuse before I leave. I can't skate. I have very little coordination when it comes to things like that," this time, with her hand on the door, Sophie really thought she had made it out of there but that voice just broke again.

"I'll teach you," Sophie slowly turned around.

"If you can successfully teach me how to skate, I'll shout you to a smoothie once a week for the rest of the term. But, if you can't, you have to help me with my homework for the rest of the term," she smirked as she watched the boys form a huddle to decide their options.

The four heads split up and they all said in time, "deal."

Sophie's eyes went wide in surprise; her parents never had enough time for her and other people just gave up with signs of resistance, it was then that she realized that these four boys would become great friends.


	4. Life on the Ice

"_**Ever since those boys left, not only was my school working getting worse, but my social life was struggling. I was no one without those boys. I still can't believe they forgot about me. It's only been eight months. Is it possible to forget someone in that amount of time?"**_

Chapter 3

Life on the Ice

A picture went full screen on Sophie's laptop. The picture was of Sophie and the four boys when they were 14. It was taken at the middle school finals after the boys had just won the cup. Sophie was sitting on James and Kendall's shoulders holding the cup as the rest of the team celebrated around them. She really missed those days, she had learnt how to skate on ice after meeting the boys when they were 12. Ice Hockey just wasn't the same without her four friends. After they left Sophie would still go down to the in rink after soccer and watch the practices or games but like her letter replies it she would go less and less till she didn't go at all.

_"C'mon, you know how to skate fine, just try the ice, just this once?" the boys had just finished their first hockey practice of the season and were mucking around on the ice. Sophie had caught the last 30 minutes of the training session after coming from her own practice for soccer. Kendall was leaning over the boards to talk to his friend._

_"Kendall, you know I will still find a way to hurt my self. I would much rather have my feat planted on the ground rather than a blade," Sophie tried holding her ground from her seat on the bleachers._

_Seeing what Kendall was doing, the other three guys came over to help him, "Sophie, you have to come skate, it's fun. See," Carlos then begun skating backwards, round in circles and just mucking around, trying to show his friend how fun it is. Sophie shook her head at the gesture._

_"I won't let you fall," the three boys shook there heads, agreeing to Kendall's statement._

_The only girl in the group of friends let out a breath, nodded and let out an annoyed, "fine." She got up and went over to the skate hire booth and hired out a pair of skates while the boys celebrated their win._

_After tightly lacing up the boots, Sophie awkwardly walked over to the gate to let her self onto the ice. With one foot on solid ground, she nervously put one foot onto the ice. The other foot slowly picked up and was placed firmly down. With a death grip on the boards she shuffled her way around to where the boys were talking. All four caught sight of her and cracked up laughing. They were soon silenced from the glare they received. Carlos motioned to his back, "jump on and I'll give you a tour of the ice."_

_Sophie momentarily let go of the wooden boards to clutch on tightly to Carlos, "if you drop me, you are dead."_

_Carlos began skating away as he slung his friend onto his back. Getting to the middle of the ice, the Latino boy dropped his Kiwi friend onto the ice and skated away. "Have fun," he laughed as he joined the other four who wear mucking around on the other side of the ice._

_Sophie's face dropped as soon as she realized that Carlos had ditched her, "you dick, I swear when I get over there, I'm going to strangle you." With her arms flailing about, the soccer player tried putting one foot in front of the other as if she was walking only to find herself face down on the ice. "I hate you all," Sophie laid there pouting, not moving an inch. Feeling sorry for the girl, Kendall gracefully skated over to Sophie. She glared daggers at the other boys before turning her attention to the outstretched hand and lapsed on. "Thanks Kendall," Sophie blushed at her embarrassment and tried getting off the ice._

_"Wooo, where do you think you're going? You haven't started your lesson yet," still with their hands entwined Kendall began skating in the opposite direction, forcing Sophie to slide along the ice behind him. Giving in more easily than normal, Sophie copied the actions of Kendall and found herself gliding over the ice just as easy._

_Sophie did a few slow laps around the rink and began picking up pace as she got more confident. Getting cocky, Sophie decided to skate through the middle of the hockey game that the guys were playing. It was when she realized that the guys weren't planning on moving anytime soon that she figured out that Kendall didn't teach her to stop. There was a full on collision between Sophie and James that left them on the ground, "hey James, want to teach me how to stop?"_

_James groaned at the heavy weight that now occupied his midsection, "want to get off me?" He rubbed his head in pain but stopped when he noticed that it was Sophie on top of him, "actually on second thoughts, you can stay there as long as you want." A smirk played across James' face and Sophie all but jumped off the perverted 13 year old._

_"Come here," Kendall motioned to his side and when Sophie followed his orders, the blonde boy demonstrated to her how to stop. Holding tightly onto Kendall, Sophie tried it a few times and when she felt she had it she slowly let go of her grounding._

_"Heads up," Sophie looked up in time to see the hockey stick flying at her. "You can team up with Carlos and I'll ref."_

_"But Kendall," Sophie wined. "I don't know how to play. There was like 4 ice rinks in all of New Zealand."_

_Kendall had a surprised look on hi face, "it's just like field hockey but only on the ice you have to watch out for checking."_

_The newbie was confused, "I can do that. Wait, what do you mean, 'watch out for the checking'?"_

_The four boys smirked, "you'll figure it out eventually." Kendall gave an evil grin and chucked the puck towards the group. "Go," he yelled and the three boys all raced towards the flat black puck._


End file.
